


you are in love

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Songfic, based off you are in love by taylor swift, dramione - Freeform, from my tumblr, modern muggle university au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: in which she realizes she's in love with him// a songfic for 'you are in love' by taylor swift





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to You Are In Love by Taylor Swift [here (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/track/2veWZB8mfiJjxDeQRkKrKS). I highly recommend you listen to it while reading this fic!

_One look, dark room  
_ _Meant just for you_

It’s a Friday night and instead of partying, she’s doing research for a paper due on Monday. In fact, almost everyone in her class is huddled in the library. The library is lit by small bulbs scattered across the room that cast streaks of shadows across the wall. 

He sits across from her, his head leaning on his hand as he reads a thick tome. The light makes his pale blond hair look white. It’s as if he knows she’s watching; he lifts his head and looks right back at her.

He gives her a smile. She knows it’s just for her.

_Time moved too fast  
You play it back_

They used to hate each other. It was after he refused to let her borrow the book she had clearly seen first. Months of subtle - and sometimes not-so-subtle - animosity towards one another pass by. It’s when they’re assigned a group project that she realizes there’s more to him than what meets the eye.

He makes her laugh. He calls her beautiful. He comforts her when she finds out her parents died in a car accident. Somewhere he becomes her friend. She doesn’t remember when the lines between enemies and friends blurred. 

They talk about how they undermined each other. They talk about how his father used to beat him up. They cry together.

_Buttons on a coat  
Lighthearted joke_

She’s re-organizing her closet when she finds her denim jacket, a golden metallic button missing. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

It was their first date, and he’d pulled her in to kiss her. Before their lips touched, there was a small clink and she looked down to see the little button glinting against the streetlight. They laughed.

She looped her arms around his neck, came onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. It was magical.

_No proof, not much  
But you saw enough_

They are walking down Bond Street; it is impulsive and rash. She sees the dress; it’s a deep green, his favorite color, and the price tag is beyond her dreams. He buys it for her, his smile convincing her to let him. His smile lights up the whole room and she feels like she can never get enough of it.

It’s her parents’ death anniversary and her sobs wrack her body. She misses her mom’s cooking and her father’s boisterous laugh. He kisses her tears away and holds her in his arms. She feels safe and whole.

He’s scared of dogs. When she finds a puppy whining softly next to their apartment complex, her heart melts. She takes him to the vet and asks about giving it up for adoption. He brings him home. She feels like he’s home. 

_Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight_

They’re university students and it’s late at night and they need to keep awake. She doesn’t hate him anymore but she’s not sure if they’re friends. The university café is closed and he offers to drive.

The car is a convertible with an open roof and the wind in her hair makes her laugh. They talk about their classes and assignments. When they see a Starbucks they both sigh in relief.

She knows it’s not good for her - or for him - but they both order a black coffee anyway. She spots the clock and it’s past midnight. They both laugh together for the first time and she knows something’s changed. 

_The light reflects  
The chain on your neck_

It’s their first anniversary and she takes him to an expensive Italian restaurant. He tells her he loves it and takes out a thin velvet box. When he opens it she sees a thin necklace, a small ‘D’ looped in the middle. He takes out a similar one from under his shirt. It has a small ‘H’ on it, and she gives him her smile.

She wears it every day, every hour, every second. 

When he’s on a business trip she tugs on the little ‘D’. She misses him whenever he’s apart. When she lays on the empty bed, her arm wishing the space next to her would be filled by him, the necklace glints against the moonlight.

_He says, "Look up."  
And your shoulders brush_

They’re huddled on the small university roof, a telescope perched in the center of it. There’s eight of them between eight tiles and she’s standing near the edge, the most minimal space in between them.

The university is remote and the stars dot the dark sky. She feels as if she’s in a fairytale. He whispers to her; tells her to look up, and shows her the constellation he’s named after. 

Their shoulders brush and she feels her cheeks warm. His fingers intertwine with hers. She knows they’re toeing the line beyond friendship now.

_No proof, one touch  
But you felt enough_

They’re barely inside her apartment, fingers finding flesh, lips meeting lips. They’re burning up from the inside and she feels like she’s going to light up on fire. He tastes like mint and it’s her favorite flavor.

She’s drowning in him; she feels whole.

When they’re laying in bed together, he kisses her fingers and she realizes she doesn’t want to be kissed by anyone else but him.

_You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home_

It becomes part of their routine. She reads her thick tomes filled with pieces of history and he works on his company. Her legs are intertwined with his on the couch and she feels at peace. It is quiet and it is lovely and it is something she wants forever.

When they make breakfast, they are in sync. He makes coffee and omelets for the both of them and she tries not to set the kitchen on fire. He gives her little pecks while cooking and it’s her favorite part of the day.

He picks her up from university every day, her arms filled with research papers to read for her PhD. He kisses her fiercely when he sees her for the first time after a long day, and she feels alive again. He keeps one hand on her thigh while he drives, his thumb mindlessly stroking her leg. She feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest.

_You could see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love_

In the darkness, her screams breaks the silence, with him on top of her, and she feels like her heart is going to explode. His pale blond hair sticks to his forehead, and he gives her a tired smile, and she wants to see it everyday for the rest of her life.

In the morning they’re both late and her only excuse is her boyfriend.

When her advisor reprimands her for being late for the umpteenth time she only finds herself thinking about mint and teeth against skin, a smile on her face. That’s when she knows.

_You are in love_

When she sees him in a black suit, the best man at their friend’s wedding, she  _knows_. She is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> heiya gais so yesterday evening i was listening to my music on my phone on shuffle & it played ‘you are in love’ by taylor swift & it made me think of this little dramione so bc i was still a bit sick ytd i decided i’d write it today. i had fun writing this bad boy & i love cant-cook-for-shit!hermione bc she excels in so many things & she’s only human & one of her flaws is sucking in the kitchen.
> 
> tbh also this is only like half-ish of the song; writing songfics, while fun, is quite tedious & i did not - at all - realize this is a long song & writing a songfic for the whole thing would be crazy bc a) saooo long and b) saooo long.
> 
> also im working on stage 4 of the seven stages so just stay calm okay.
> 
> & if u dont get the timeline just hmu as a comment & i’ll respond :)
> 
> hit the kudos button if you liked it! <3


End file.
